


Yes

by heeroluva



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack asks. Ianto can't throw that back in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Written for [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/586582.html?thread=8643158#t8643158). All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

When Jack had asked Ianto, he’d been horrified, and his first reaction had been to say no. However, something in the look that Jack wore stopped him from saying it at the last instant, and the word set heavily on his tongue. He knew that if he said the words Jack would never bring it up again, but knowing Jack that didn’t mean that nothing would come of it. Jack could have gone out and had his fun, and Ianto would have never known, never been the wiser. But Jack had come to him, and actually asked first, had taken Ianto’s feeling into consideration.

Ianto knew that Jack was from a different time where the social and sexual norms were far different than they were here in the twenty first century. Jack had only shared a little of it with him, and Ianto hadn’t pushed as it was obviously a painful subject. Monogamy was a rare thing in Jack’s time, and Ianto knew that he’d tried, had tried for years, but Jack just wasn’t wired for it, had too much to give to stay with one person. It wasn’t just the sex. They had plenty of that, and it was wonderful. But it was the lack of connection with others. He knew that Jack was mildly telepathic, felt the connection when they were together. Jack was content when they were together, but Ianto could still feel it when they weren’t, feel that Jack was starving with the need for more.

Twenty first century humans didn’t have the brain development yet to form the bonds that Jack so craved, not even Ianto with his off-the-chart-for-the-time psi scores. In normal circumstances Jack would have had bonds with his entire team, known them all intimately. Sadly Jack had learned the hard way that he couldn’t have that, that people were horrified by the thought of it, so Jack had stopped asking.

Ianto didn’t know what it had cost Jack to ask him, but he couldn’t throw it back in Jack’s face. It wasn’t an unheard of situation, but it was still frowned upon. Ianto had never given it much thought, just knowing that monogamy was expected and went with it. Thinking on the subject, it didn’t seem so horrible as long as Jack still came home to him.

“Yes,” Ianto finally answer, voice even and clear before he allowed himself to change his mind.

The look of shock on Jack’s face tore through him. Jack had really thought he’d say no, and Ianto couldn’t help but wonder how many times Jack had received that answer in the past, if he’d even asked at all.

“Yes, Jack,” Ianto repeated again. “But—“ Jack tensed at the word. “I want you to come home to me, I want to hear about it.”

The shocked laughed and look of joy that stole across Jack’s face was worth it. A knowing leer quickly replaced it as he leaned forward to whisper hotly in his ear, “I knew you were a dirty boy.”

“And I’m all yours, sir. Maybe I’ll let you bring someone home someday to join us.”

Jack let out another delighted laugh, a sound that Ianto didn’t often hear, and he made a note to try to get it to happen more. “I don’t think you’re quite ready for that, yet.”

Ianto made quick work of the buttons on Jack’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. “Then why don’t you show me what I am ready for, sir.”

Jack did just that.


End file.
